


Uniform, Romeo, Hotel

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: AKA U R HOT.Since Callum became a policeman Ben realises he has a thing for a man in uniform. A bit smutty and a bit fluffy.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Uniform, Romeo, Hotel

Ben had a uniform kink. He didn’t realise he did really until he saw his boyfriend in his police uniform. The blue shirt, tight trousers and utility belt hugged and framed his body in just the right way. When Callum had walked out of the bedroom in his uniform for the first time, trying it on before starting his first day as a fully fledged police officer he didn’t know that Ben was going to react in quite such a positive way since Ben wasn’t exactly a fan of the law.

He’d carefully done his shirt up, tucking it in to his trousers and added all the other bits and pieces that would make up the uniform he would be wearing for the foreseeable future. Ben was sitting in the living room watching TV, his mind distracted from the room and concentrating on whatever programme he was engrossed in. 

Callum stepped out of the bedroom, a little nervous and self conscious at his new look and a bit worried that Ben would hate it and hate what it meant for them as a couple with Callum the law and Ben more on the criminal side. But Ben was too busy watching tele, Callum said his name and then rolled his eyes at himself, remembering his boyfriend couldn’t hear him. He instead walked over to the chair Ben was sitting in and stood directly in his eye line to the tv. 

Ben’s eyes dropped to the shiny black shoes and started to travel up the well fitted trousers, tight around Callum’s generous thighs, eyes lingering longer on the crotch area as he licked his lips and then they continued their journey on. Checking out the way the stab vest hugged the chest and the well fitted shirt. Finished on top with a helmet, and wow could Ben make some innuendos about his helmet and truncheon given the chance. 

Now though wasn’t the time for innuendo, his mouth had gone dry and his trousers tight. Taking in his boyfriend’s body in these clothes made him instantly hard, he wanted to reach out and grab him, bend him over the chair and fuck him in into next week. But Callum was stood looking nervous, he was biting his lip and was picking at his fingers trying to avoid Ben’s gaze, a little unsure of what his boyfriend’s reaction would be to the uniform. Ben could sense his unease. 

“So fucking hot”

Callum’s eyes snapped to Ben’s face then, finally looking at his boyfriend and seeing how he really felt about Callum the copper. His eyes were dark with lust, pupils blown entirely and he was breathing heavily, moving his hand to his crotch and he started to move around his hard cock to relieve the pressure. Callum smiled, relieved that Ben rather liked the outfit and turned on himself by his boyfriend’s aroused state. 

“Get here now”

Ben was growling at him, heat from his eyes burning straight through Callum’s body and going to his own cock. He took the few steps that he needed until he was stood within touching distance and felt hands shoot out to grab at his hips, Ben nuzzled his face into the growing bulge in Callum’s trousers, rubbing his cheek and nose against the impressive contents. Callum groaned at the touch, the heat from Ben’s face making him harder than he thought possible. The seated man started to undo the belt and that’s the last thing Callum remembered as the heat of Ben’s mouth engulfed his cock. 

Later when they were sweaty and exhausted on the sofa, Callum’s uniform strewn around the room now and completely naked, Ben was tracing patterns on his skin with his fingers. Callum’s body was still coming down from the aftershocks of his orgasms, his boyfriend had really shown him just how much he liked his new look and they were a tangled mass of limbs and sweat. “So you like the uniform then?” Ben dug his hardening cock into his hip in response, ready to go again.

So that’s how Ben realised he had a uniform kink. When Callum dug out some photos of him in the army, the camouflage fatigues and beret proudly on show, Ben lost it again. He rubbed his fingers at the photo, trying to imagine the feel of the rough material, imagine how it would feel to put his hands on his boyfriend wearing those clothes, how it would feel to pull the trousers down and how the heavy material would feel on his face as he sucked on Callum’s cock. He was hard again, just the photo enough to get his imagination going and when the other man noticed the reaction he informed Ben that he still had the clothes buried at the back of the wardrobe. 

Ben grabbed at him and pushed him towards the bedroom, insisting he put it on right that minute as he shoved him through the door. Callum looked through his clothes as Ben sat on the bed watching, eyes getting wider and darker at the thought of his boyfriend dressed as a soldier, feeling himself hardening as Callum located the outfit and pulled them out of the wardrobe. 

Callum didn’t even have the chance to get fully dressed, as he pulled on the khaki coloured trousers Ben pounced, pushing him up against the wardrobe and attacking his mouth, hands wandering down to undo the belt and zip he’d only just got done up. He spun Callum around and fucked him up against the wardrobe, fatigues hanging halfway down his legs and beret on his head which he had just about managed to grab and put on in time. 

“Not just the police uniform then?” Callum commented afterwards, they’d made it to the bed where the rough and ready heat from before had given way to soft leisurely kissing and caressing. Callum had made it out of his trousers by this point and lay fully naked with his boyfriend plastered up against him, kissing up and down his flesh. “Mmmmm” Ben mumbled against his skin, not hearing what he was saying but feeling it. 

It became a game after that, sometimes Ben would order a fancy dress outfit off the internet and present it to Callum when he came into the bedroom. He’d look at him hopefully, eyes big and pleading and chewing on his bottom lip, which he knew Callum couldn’t resist. His boyfriend would laugh and take the latest outfit, checking out what it was before committing to wearing it and then teasingly got changed into it in front of Ben, knowing it was driving him crazy. 

The first uniform was a paramedics outfit, a green boiler suit with sewn on detailing. It wasn’t the same as the real thing, the police and army uniforms were of course more authentic, but Ben still had the same reaction to this one as he did those. The suit hugged Callum’s arse better than anything else he’d seen on him, his bum round and inviting. He strutted around the flat for as long as he could before Ben couldn’t take anymore, needing to feel his boyfriend in his arms, to start to rip off the clothes he’d barely had time to wear. 

As Callum undid the zip on the top, slowly exposing his naked chest underneath, culminating at his crotch and Ben could make out the pubic hairs poking up over the top, alerting him to the fact that he hadn’t bothered to wear any underwear. He sat on the sofa and demanded Callum go to him, which he did, dropping to his hands and knees and crawling over to him, eyes peeking out from the hair that had fallen out of place and making Ben blush with the intense stare. He placed himself between his legs, sitting back on his feet and started to undo the belt and zip, freeing Ben from the constricting material before swallowing it in one. 

The next time Callum had a uniform it was one he’d picked up on the way home from work. It was Ben’s birthday and he deserved a treat, so when he walked past a fancy dress place he couldn’t help but walk in and take a look, hoping he could find an outfit to drive his boyfriend wild. He spotted the perfect one, knowing how Ben felt about well fitted trousers and shirts. He paid for it and rushed home, making it there before him and having enough time to get showered and changed into the new uniform before the other man arrived. 

When Ben walked into the flat he was lost for words as Callum stood in the kitchen, hands on his hip and looking sexy as hell. The pilots hat and aviator glasses topping off the basic trouser, shirt and tie combination, but it did its job and Ben charged at him, backing Callum up against the kitchen cabinets and going in for a kiss, using the tie to grab a hold of and pull the taller man down to his level. The glasses got in the way, the kiss hard and messy and eventually Ben pulled them off and threw them to one side before muttering something about control stick and cock pit. 

They blazed through a lot of options for uniforms, the pile they had tucked away in the drawers was getting bigger and bigger, each of them adding to it almost weekly. Along the real life police and army uniform they also had supply of costumes too. The paramedic and pilot outfits were just the start, on top of those were doctors, nurses, fireman, sailor and construction worker outfits. They thought they could form their very own village people tribute band they had so many. Each outfit having the same result as the last, maybe even making Ben hornier each time, especially if it was one Callum had chosen and brought home. 

Callum came to realise that he had a kink for Ben having a kink. When he put on a uniform and stood in front of his boyfriend, the way he looked at him, the intense stare and heat being directed at him drove him crazy. Seeing Ben that turned on did insane things to him and he couldn’t understand how he went so long in his life not only denying who he was but also not allowing himself the chance to do this sooner. 

When Ben sat watching him, reaching into his trousers as Callum stood before him dressed up as a chef, the whites tight around his body and chef hat standing high above his head, he knew he couldn’t last long. Callum knew it too and he strode over to him, batted his hand away and climbed into his lap, the white trousers feeling the strain of his groin as his legs stretched over Ben’s freed cock. He leaned down and kissed him, moving his hips in just the right way that had them both groaning. It took barely a minute before they both came, the noise of their groans swallowed in a hot kiss. 

Eventually they exhausted the options, they’d bought lots of outfits, so many they had a dedicated chest of the drawers for them. So they went back to the start, getting hot and heavy with Callum’s police uniform again, it was as good as the first time maybe even better since Callum had a pair of handcuffs this time. He tied Ben’s hands to the headboard of the bed and he sat in his lap, impaling himself on the other man’s desperate cock. Ben’s wrists were sore afterwards and Callum was sorry, worried he’d hurt him and kissed the welts better, Ben didn’t care though, too blissed out to even notice. 

A few weeks after they last played dress up, Ben had a text message from Callum to let him know he’d found a new uniform they hadn’t used before. Ben was excited beyond belief, he was at work and had to get through another few hours before he’d get to see his boyfriend in the new clothes and he found it difficult to concentrate, trying to figure out what on earth he was going to go home to. When clocking off time arrived he locked up the car lot and hurried back to the flat, letting himself in he ran at speed up the stairs and to the flat door, fumbling with the key to get it open quickly. 

When he flung open the door and stepped in he took in the sight before him and laughed. Callum was in a white jacket, high viz vest and carried a giant lollipop sign. He was smiling too, obviously knowing he looked ridiculous and willing to look the fool to make his boyfriend happy. Ben strode over to him and kissed him hard, pulling back to look at him, “I love you you big dork” he said as he dived back in for another kiss, bringing his hand around the back of Callum’s neck, drawing him closer to him as the other man wrapped his arm around Ben’s waist. Ben pulled back again and told Callum to get his arse to the bedroom now, the taller man nodding enthusiastically and heading towards their room. Ben watched him take a few steps and shouted out to stop him. 

“Hey babe, leave the lollipop out here hey” he laughed. 

  



End file.
